Among D/A conversion circuits, there are some of the D/A conversion circuits used in a ΔΣ (delta sigma) modulation type A/D conversion circuit having an outputtable level set to five levels. In this example, three levels (Vrefp, Vcm, Vrefm) of high, medium, and low are generally set as reference potentials at analog level voltages.